


【海王】【奥瑟】黑海(NC17,orthur,双人类设定)

by pdddyxl



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Bottom Arthur, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Summary：人类AU，隐秘而又罪恶的兄弟关系。





	【海王】【奥瑟】黑海(NC17,orthur,双人类设定)

亚瑟在俄罗斯做些海洋救援之类的工作，除了感恩节或者圣诞节，他很少回美国去。他同父亲住的很近，他的父亲是海岸边的灯塔守护者，十年如一日地住在灯塔旁边的一间小公寓里。而亚瑟也住在这附近，寒冷的海边没什么人愿意长期居住，亚瑟时不时地会去拜访照顾自己的父亲。

当然这并不是说亚瑟同自己的生母感情不好，这之中的原因很多，他们的家庭关系也很复杂。简而言之，亚瑟还有个同母异父的弟弟，虽然亚瑟是先出生的那个，可是他才是那个破坏他人家庭的私生子。他母亲亚特兰娜原本幼时同他人订有婚约，普通的家族联姻，但是她却在来俄罗斯进行科研考察的时候不幸遇到了海难，被他生父所救。然后，众所周知的，他们幸福地相爱了，还生下了亚瑟。

亚特兰娜试图反抗她的命运，最终却还是被强行带回了美国，被迫同她不爱的男人结婚生子，抚育了他的弟弟——奥姆·马里斯。小时候在管家维科的安排下，他们兄弟两个人偶尔会见面，关系还算说得过去。后来在老马里斯去世之后，对于母亲的事情、对于家庭的事情，他们之间有过争吵，但是很快就和解了，以一种从现代社会道德体系来说非常罪恶的、隐秘而又肮脏的方式和解了，而他们之间也达成了自己的协议。直至今日，亚瑟还会定期回到美国去看望自己的弟弟，甚至他拜访弟弟的次数要比他拜访母亲的次数还要多得多。而他样貌英俊、精明能干几乎处处都称得上极其优秀的弟弟，会时不时地提供些资金帮助亚瑟和他的生父生活，让他们过上更好更舒适的日子。

但是最近亚瑟这边发生了意外，他因为惹上了官司而被暂时遣送回了美国，要交一大笔保释金才能出来。当然奥姆替他付钱摆平了这件事情，但是事实上他也不知道，为什么亚瑟莫名其妙要去惹韦恩企业的总裁。能够为布鲁斯·韦恩工作是件好事，奥姆不明白为什么他那个天真笨拙过头的哥哥会如此抗拒，以至于给自己惹上了这样的麻烦，被强行遣送回了美国。

这也是为什么距离圣诞节还有个十几天，亚瑟便出现在了亚特兰娜家的餐桌上——同奥姆一起。之前的几天亚瑟都住在奥姆家，再之前他住在拘留室里。那真不是人呆的地方，但是索性奥姆很快便把他弄了出来，而亚瑟在快乐的大吃大喝之后精神恢复的也不错，几乎让人看不出什么异样。

他们的母亲很高兴他们兄弟能一起来拜访自己，尤其他们两个好孩子还为她带了鲜花和果酒。亚特兰娜开心地为自己的儿子们准备了丰盛的晚餐，难得多喝了一些酒，有些微醺的同她心爱的孩子们谈话。亚特兰娜不断地关心着自己孩子们最近的生活状况，询问亚瑟关于自己的爱人——汤姆·库瑞的近况，并且热情的邀请奥姆和亚瑟今夜留下来过夜，并且告诉他们自己的公寓里还有不少空房，绝对足够他们两个人过夜的。奥姆和亚瑟都知道，他们的母亲太孤单了，老马里斯先生过世之后，她便一直都是一人独居在这间乡下的公寓里休养。空旷巨大的屋子里除了亚特兰娜，便只有平时回来定期拜访的旧管家维科，要么就是打扫房间的清洁工。

奥姆礼貌地谢绝了母亲的好意，温柔地亲吻亚特兰娜的脸颊，并且告诉她自己会在圣诞夜留下来陪她。于是已经有些上了年纪的妇人又把问题投向了自己的大儿子，询问亚瑟要不要留下来。就算是自从亚瑟成年之后，便因为家庭原因，没怎么同自己的大儿子相接触过得亚特兰娜也发现了。今天晚上亚瑟似乎很拘谨沉默，完全没有了往年圣诞节前来拜访时那副开朗快活、惹人喜爱的样子，似乎就连晚餐她所准备的牛排也没有吃下多少。

 

“你怎么了，我的孩子？”

亚特兰娜抚摸着自己儿子的侧脸，微微皱着眉头，有些心疼地、极其关切地这么问道。她知道亚瑟之前惹上了些麻烦，也知道奥姆主动出面摆平了它们。她想着或许是这些突如其来的问题，让亚瑟一时间有些不知所措，所以才会看起来如此紧绷。或许她的儿子是因为最近发生的这些事情、因为纽约突然变冷的天气有些受凉了，所以此刻体温才会有些不正常的微微发烫。

“他没事。”

奥姆有些冷淡地这么说着，就连亚特兰娜也发现了，今夜自己所提出的大部分问题，几乎都是奥姆回答了下来，又或者抢先帮亚瑟回答了下来。她的大儿子只是闷闷地坐在一边，身体紧绷、就像是在忍耐什么似的，从始至终都尽可能的沉默不语。

“亲爱的奥姆，我在问亚瑟呢。”

亚特兰娜有些无奈地笑了笑，她不知道自己的两个孩子什么时候关系这么好了，亲密的像是穿着一条裤子似的。

“我没事，妈妈，只是我很累了，我们得赶紧回去了…嗯啊、我是说我和奥姆，之前发生的事情…我们还有些事情需谈谈。”

亚瑟紧张地舔了舔唇，有些笨拙地、颠三倒四的同自己的母亲这么说着。此刻就算是上了年纪，眼睛已经不如原先好用的亚特兰娜也发现了自己大儿子此时的异样。亚瑟的脸颊在灯光之下有些微微泛红，就算是他健康的蜜色皮肤，还有脸上毛茸茸的胡须，也掩饰不住他此刻有些发热的侧脸。这让她有些担心的撩开了自己大儿子额前的长发，想要把事情弄个清楚，生怕亚瑟是因为打击和疲惫而染上了风寒。

“亚瑟到圣诞节之后才会回俄罗斯，不用担心，我们周末有空还会再来拜访您的，母亲。”奥姆这么说着，看似十分自然地握住了亚瑟的手臂轻轻扯了扯，“同母亲道别吧，哥哥。”

“是的，抱歉…再见了，妈妈。”

亚瑟有些恍惚的这么说着，在他们分别同亚特兰娜道别之后，两个人一并走向了车库。亚特兰娜有些担心的看着自己的两个孩子离去，她看着更加高大强壮的亚瑟跟在奥姆的身后，莫名觉得自己的两个儿子之间或许隐隐有什么事情在瞒着自己。那是她不知道的、也是不可能让她知道的事情，但是那并不一定是不好的那方面的，或许是现在他两个孩子如此和睦相处的根源也说不定。

 

离开母亲公寓的两个人并没有很快把车从车库里开出来，他们知道亚特兰娜不会那么好奇的问起这件事情。又或者万一她问起来，他们也只要用什么房子太大又或者车库下面落灰的车太多了，以至于多花了些时间，这样听起来便十分虚伪敷衍的理由来搪塞过去就好。

刚进到车内两个人便抱到了一起，奥姆打开了车内的空调，随即便把座位的靠背放了下来。亚瑟则是有些自暴自弃地、迫切地脱下了自己的外套。长期生活在俄罗斯的亚瑟并不太畏惧纽约冬天的寒冷，毛茸茸的外套里面也只是穿了一件厚度还说得过去的体恤罢了。

奥姆撩开亚瑟上半身洗的有些泛白的旧上衣，轻车熟路地解开自己哥哥的皮带，迅速地扒下了那条包裹着男人下半身那个圆润紧致的小屁股的牛仔裤。奥姆可以看到现在他的哥哥已经湿透了，后穴分泌的爱液就着之前挤进去的大量的润滑剂，直接把亚瑟的内裤弄湿了一大片。被浸透的几乎快要滴水儿的布料色情地被夹在那个起伏的美妙股沟里，紧紧贴着亚瑟湿润柔软的小穴。

“看看你，我的哥哥，都已经这么湿了，刚才忍得一定很辛苦吧。”

奥姆这么说着，用指尖隔着布料压在亚瑟紧致而又隐秘的小穴处轻轻摁压了几下，他可以感觉到那个塑胶制作的性爱玩具坚硬的边缘。此刻那根巨大且带着凹凸不平的起伏纹路的假阴茎，正深深地楔在亚瑟的体内，尽职尽责、毫不留情地顶在对方体内那个柔软敏感的脆弱点上，随着电源一直以来的开启而微弱地震动着。带着奥姆之前射进去的精液和一些润滑，被亚瑟深深、深深地夹在他那个紧致迷人的小屁股里，埋在男人脆弱濡湿的体内深处，不断发出近乎于细不可闻的杂音。

“或许我们应该答应母亲留下来，然后在她这间公寓的客房里做爱。”

奥姆这么说着，撩开了自家兄长的上衣，让自己哥哥那两个肿胀泛红的小乳粒也随之暴露在了空气中。虽然车内有空调调节温度，可是亚瑟的乳尖还是因为突如其来的裸露而微微充血肿胀了起来。奥姆之前也给这两个漂亮的小家伙买了礼物，此刻那两个浅色的乳粒已经被打穿并且戴上了沉重的乳棍，小小的、不易发觉地刺在亚瑟的两个敏感的乳尖中。刚刚穿透的乳粒还格外敏感，光是衣服的剐蹭便足以让人一阵阵的腰部发软、后穴濡湿，为了躲避这样的麻烦，也为了隐瞒自己被自己的弟弟发强迫着打了两个乳环的事实。亚瑟不得不放弃了自己所喜爱背心又或者贴身毛衣，选择更为宽松的体恤套在身上。

“你说她会发现吗，如果她发现了我们的关系，她会怎么样？她会对我们失望吗？她应该想象不到，自己引以为傲的大儿子在她家用餐的时候，其实屁股里正夹着自己弟弟的精液和一根巨大的电动按摩棒，后面湿的一塌糊涂，满脑子想着请求自己的弟弟放过自己、满足自己吧。”

奥姆扬起了唇角，有些残忍地这么说着。他伸出微凉的指尖，随之不由分说地用力去拉扯碾磨亚瑟那两个敏感挺立的乳尖来。为此亚瑟不由自主地扭动着腰部，反应良好地小声呜咽了起来，原本半勃的前端此刻也控制不住地更加鼓胀了起来。顶端溢出的诸多液体随之浸透了原本没有弄脏的内裤前端，在上面留下了一块明显濡湿的水渍。

“求求你，奥姆。”

亚瑟咬着下唇，有些痛苦的这么小声请求着，却换来了自己弟弟落在乳尖上的更加用力的几下揉捏和拉扯。亚瑟看到奥姆从他那身熨得没有一丝褶皱的西装外套中拿出了一个窄小的遥控器。而他很清楚那是什么，那是埋在他体内的、那个小玩具的遥控器。奥姆微微扬着唇角，有些居高临下地看着亚瑟，最终残忍地摁下了那个按钮。

此刻就算是不刻意去听，也可以听到埋在亚瑟体内的那个玩具，正在随着不断的搅动震颤而发出机械的嗡嗡声。奥姆可以清晰地看到自己哥哥的内裤后方随着那个玩具不留情面的搅动，而不受控制地流出了更多的液体，看起来活像是失禁一般，缓慢地扩大了他内裤后方那块洇湿了的布料的面积。那个玩具留在亚瑟体外的、小小的手柄，随着上方不断地搅动而绕着圈地、色情地转动着。奥姆可以想象到自己哥哥的小穴此刻是如何的濡湿柔软，抽搐着裹紧这个满是凸起的玩具的。他看到亚瑟几次都难以抑制地挺起了腰部，喘息着蜜色的皮肤染上了一片漂亮的浅红。

而很快的，亚瑟便有些不自然的抽搐着身体，随着自己体内这样高频率的抽插个震动，而控制不住地、十分丢脸地射在了自己的裤子里。他的内裤的前端再次洇出了大片的水渍，湿漉漉黏答答地包裹在亚瑟释放过后已经完全软下去的阴茎周围。而他的弟弟并没有因此而怜悯他，奥姆甚至没有因为他的射精而好心地调低他体内那根凹凸不平的按摩棒的抽插和震动频率。而是有些残忍地任由那个塑胶制成的玩具继续干着自己哥哥那个湿的淌水的小穴，缓慢地脱下了亚瑟湿漉漉的内裤，施舍般地解开了自己依旧整整齐齐的西裤裤链。

这是一个惩罚，而亚瑟只能接受。因为他错误地惹怒了布鲁斯·韦恩，因此给自己的弟弟带来了不小的麻烦，所以他理所当然地接受这样的惩罚。而从小时候到现在，他们兄弟之间和睦的原因就在于此。他们陌生而又亲密无间，他们相爱却又总有跨越不过的隔阂。是的，他们乱伦——奥姆以一种极端的方式爱着自己的哥哥，而亚瑟也爱着奥姆，他乐于接受自己这个可爱的弟弟。他们拥抱彼此，他们贴近彼此，这样的背德、隐秘而又肮脏。他们知道这不是对的，不是他们应该做的事情，但是他们却双双沉沦于此、不能自拔，甚至连他们的亲生父母，都不知道他们有着这样的关系，在做这样的事情。

 

车身随着他们激烈的律动一颤一颤的，前方后方的车灯来回闪个不停，不管是谁现在来到车库里，都会知道现在这辆车里面的两个人究竟在做些什么。而事实上，此刻他们谁都不介意会发生什么，他们眼里只有彼此。每次被自己弟弟所亲吻、被奥姆的阴茎所填满，被他的精液所射满一肚子的时候，亚瑟总会感到莫名的安全和满足。自从第一次他们这么做开始，他便觉得或许这是他们相互接纳彼此、表达爱意的方式。他们相拥而眠，拥抱着彼此投入无尽的深渊和黑海之中，分享着彼此的体温、不断向对方输送着自己的光和热。

“抱歉，哥哥，看来你的内裤已经不能用了。”亚瑟在又一次被自己弟弟操到了高潮，并且射了一肚子精液之后，听到奥姆体贴地压在他耳边，边温柔地亲吻他的耳廓，边这么诉说着，“就这么夹好我的精液吧，回家我会帮你清理的。”

他缓缓地退出了亚瑟的体内，俯身同自己的哥哥交换了一个温柔的亲吻。干净漂亮的抹平了自己西裤的褶皱，仿佛什么事都没发生过似的，又恢复了平时那副一丝不苟的禁欲模样，起身坐回了驾驶位上。

 

Fin


End file.
